


I Want...

by nonsobersabbath



Series: King Dice/Reader Shots [1]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: :), DRABBLES HNNGGHH, Drabble, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, HC that Dice’s first name is Kingsley, Im sorry omg, Post Game, Very fluffy, actually screw that everything here is a sin, but no smut in this one ehehehe, dice is a fluffy ass, i ain’t making my first Fic on here a sin, i don’t own the HC, i hope y’all like, implied sex, oh goddamnit this is self indulgent, this is probably based off of something I read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:29:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonsobersabbath/pseuds/nonsobersabbath
Summary: “Tell me what you want, Y/N.”“I want...”





	I Want...

**Author's Note:**

> GOT DAYUM I WAS LISTENING TO PILLOWTALK AND I GOT THIS IDEA AND IM LIKE MMM YUSS XDD  
> Idk if I write dice very well.  
> I hope y’all like it!

**“Tell me what you want, Y/N.”**

It was that sentence that had you in his arms, bodies wrapped around eachother, around the blanket, taking in eachother’s body heat, eachother’s scent, eyes piercing into eachother’s minds. There was most certainly a heated tension between the lovers. 

You could see everything in his eyes. Oh, dear God you loved him so much. You loved everything about Kingsley goddamn Dice. From his looks to his personality, you craved him. It was an addiction, as it was a need to have him. 

You don’t know what you would do without him.

”I want...” You began. Your heart did leaps, your mind clouded with lewd thoughts and possibilities. 

_No, not yet. You have to take things slow._

He looked at you, expecting an answer (naturally, you had never finished your sentence). You gave a low hum at the feel of his arms around your waist and his bare hands caressing the small of your back. You closed your eyes for a brief second, then opened them to find Dice had closed his. Your thumb gently brushed under his lower eyelid, causing him to mewl at the intimate touch. You smiled. 

“I want...” You tried completing your sentence. Dice opened his eyes, looking dead into yours, as if he could see your soul, as if he were trying to sus you out. You bit your lip in embarrassment.

He could only chuckle and kiss your forehead when all you could manage to say was:

**”I want you, Kingsley Dice.”**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Leave Kudos if chu liked it and leave a comment! ^-^


End file.
